Red Valentine
Red Valentine is the highly promiscuous God of Death that took the place of Death after he passed. Red is considered by many the strongest of the Gods of death and was said, in his human form, he was able to carry continents and drink oceans with ease and now he plays Golf in his own dimension, Realm 37. This highly suggests that Red could be one of the most powerful mages in existence. At the end of Book 2 he is introduced playing golf and sitting on a deckchair looking longingly at the galactic skyline he had above him. He is then greeted by Lucifer, Despair and God, whom he flirts with. He then proceeds to flirt with Helix before joining all of them on the cargo ship constructed by Gallagher, he then wanders round the ship, partaking conversations of a sexual nature. He is last seen talking wit the Librarian, in between groping God's chest with the help of Sarah and Morgan. Red is a stand out side character with a large place in the story itself. Physical Appearance Red is a tall skeletal figure with a small stature, he frequently wears a red hoodie which is very baggy as his shirts, he has the cartoonist image of a crown carved into his skull just above his left eye. He has a single golden tooth below his left eye and a large crack, going up his skull over his right eye. He is often depicted with a cigarette in his mouth.. Personality "You wish you had thighs as juicy as these" - Red, talking to Sarah and Morgan. Red is a extremely promiscuous character, not being restricted with his sexual tendencies, pinching the rears of woman as he passes them and them not minding it as for an unknown reason all women on Hope's End find him indescribably attractive, it is unknown as to why this is the case. it is also unknown if Red is bisexual or not as he pinches John's rear at the end of the second book. Red is showcased to be a very illustrious man although he is not smug or boastful of his abilities he remains rather humble even though his power is so great. He is a suave, classy man that loves to spend time around a group of woman, all of which completely adore him. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Vision - Red was able to accurately make out the faces and clothing of men on boats, over 5 miles away from him with little effort. Godly Speed - Being a spirit, Red has mastered the art of the Light Jump, a technique commonly used by mages to travel at the speed of light in an attack. Red can move, much, much faster than this however, considering he is a spirit and he has no mass, he can move at speeds, trillions times faster than light. This is demonstrated when he outpaces God with ease. Godly Strength - Red is capable of lifting a continent, it is unknown weather he i still able to do this or not because it is told that he did this thousands of years ago. Still lifting trillions of trillions of tonnes of stone is still a indescribable achievement. Reaper magic - Red being one of the four Gods of Death, he has extremely powerful reaper magic. some have said he's the strongest out of the four.